12 Years Old
by tvrc
Summary: Bella and Edward are 12, they go to the same school and have major crushes on each other. When Bella gets dared to ask Edward to the school dance, what will happen?
1. The Truth

**Discliamer: I do not own Twilightt**

**This is my 1st fan fiction. I really hope you like it.**

Bella's P.o.V.

Darn it, Renee found the invitation.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me about this? It's in 4 days!" she excliamed

"I don't want to go!" I protested.

"What? You don't do enough stuff like this. It'll be good for you and it'll be fun!" she said.

"NO!!"

…

Edward's P.o.V.

I glanced at the poster on the wall everyone was exclaiming about:

**WINTER FORMAL**

I groaned. _Great, a school dance,_ I thought, _but maybe if I asked Bella_…

…

Bella's P.o.V.

Of course Renee had convinced me to go. I sighed and got out of the car. Naturally, I tripped.

"Are you O.K., sweetie?"

"I'm fine"

"See you"

"Bye"

I rang Laurens doorbell. Jessica answered, "Hey guys, Bella's here, now we can start!!"

I groaned. Thankfully, she didn't notice. She grabbed my hand and led me into a bedroom. Lauren, Angela and a few other girls were there. I sat down next to Angela. I always liked her. Lauren was bouncing up and down. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" she exclaimed.

"What's Truth or Dare?" That just shows how many sleepovers I've been to. They just looked at me.

Finally a girl (I think her name was Ally) said, "How can you not know what Truth or Dare is?" Another girl exclaimed, "Oh, I get it, your just kidding!!"

I shook my head.

They stared again. Finally Angela said, "Truth or Dare is when someone asks you, 'Truth or Dare?' and, depending on your answer, they ask a question and you HAVE to answer it or they tell you a dare and HAVE to do it."

"Okay…" I said slowly.

"So, I'll ask first" Jessica exclaimed, "Bella, Truth or Dare?" I decided truth because I definitely didn't want to like, it the teacher with a spitball or something on a dare.

"Okay, huh, oh! I got it, Bella do you like anyone? If so, who?" Jess asked.

Did I HAVE to answer it? I mean, I wasn't even sure I liked him. I just thought he was the most amazing, beautiful boy I'd ever seen and, okay, maybe I DID like him.

But, so what?

"I like Edward Cullen." I stated.

….

Edward's P.o.V.

Bella… liked… me? No, she couldn't. She was probably just lying to those girls. Saying the least possible person to like. I was like, the most unapproachable person. And she was the most amazing, beautiful girl I'd ever seen. And she must have known the whole world would know after she told Jessica. She would have lied, I know it. I wish I could read her mind and just know. I wonder why I can't. Oh, well. Right now most of the girls at the party were wondering the same thing, weather or not she meant it:

_Edward? I mean_ _he's cute but, so distant. He only ever hangs out with the Cullen's…_

_Why Edward? Well, __he is__cute but, Edward?…_

Jessica however, was thinking how to most quickly spread the word:

_Okay, first I'll tell Susan, then Jocelyn, then Emily, then, Oh! Maybe I should tell Edward! …_

I laughed at that. No one will ever tell me.

But she couldn't like me, Could she?

**Reveiw please!!!! I'm dying to know what people think. Do you like it? I had trouble thinking of what to put in E P.o.V. Any Suggestins? I know i cant spell. Sorry. More soon!**


	2. The Dare

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! At all! Zero! Zip! Zlich! Zippo! Zot! Obliteration! Nought! Nothingness! Not anything! Nullity! Nix! Naught! Goose egg! Fly speck! Extinction! Crumb! Blank! Aught! And my favorite, Diddly! (Yes, those are all synonyms for nothing, you can check here! http://thesaurus. here is the chapter, I hope you like it!**

Bella's P.o.V.

"Really?" Jessica asked gleefully. I realized that now Jessica knew that I liked Edward, the whole world would know. I also knew that I was the worst liar ever. If I had lied, they would have known and gotten it out of me somehow.

I just nodded.

"Oh! I have the next one!" Lauren said, "Bella, Truth or Dare?"

"Me again! Isn't there some rule that the same person can't go twice in a row?" I exclaimed.

"No" Lauren said simply.

"Oh, fine. Dare." I grumbled, not wanting something like last time.

She grinned excitedly,"Yes! I have the best one!" She exclaimed, "I dare you to ask Edward to the school dance!"

"NO!" I shouted.

"You have to!" Jessica squealed excitedly.

"What happens if I don't?" I asked.

"Um, we steal all your clothes while you shower, tell Edward, Mike, Tyler, and Eric you like them and want to go to the dance with them." One girl suggested. Jessica and Lauren looked slightly worried, they liked Mike and Tyler and thought that they liked me, but soon cheered up, probably thinking I would choose the 'ask Edward' option.

"Fine, I'll ask Edward," I decided

…

Edwards P.o.V

Now I was at home, far away from where I could hear anyone's thoughts besides the ones of my family. I wondered if I should ask Bella to the dance or not. She had said that she liked me, but I still couldn't decide if she was sincere or not. If I did ask her, and she said no, what would happen? It would only be the most embarrassing moment of my life and I would never be able to see her again. Or, I would die of embarrassment. But what if she said, yes? I mean if's not that going to the dance would be the most fun thing ever…..but going to the dance with her would be altogether amazing. It would mean that she liked me. If she said yes, it would be one of the happiest moments of my life! Which one was likely to happen? What would she think? She would probably think that I was a loser who needs to get a life and be smart enough to know when a girl would say no. But what would happen if I didn't ask her at all? I'd still be going out of my mind, wondering what had happened. What was worse? The insanity or the embarrassment?

"Edward!" Rose called from outside my door.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Alice needs you," she answered.

"Again?" I asked exiting my room.

"Yeah," she said as she went back into her room.

I couldn't make up any excuse not to other than entering Alice's room and putting myself through the worst torture possible. So I entered Alice's room.

"Edward, sit right there!" Alice squealed. I sat and went through about an hour of torture, watching Alice trying on clothes and asking me what I thought.

Afterward she sat down on the bed next to me. "So, what are all these dresses for?" I asked.

"The dance, what else?" she said.

"You're actually going to that? " I said.

"Umm, yeah. Unlike you, Jasper and I aren't complete social outcasts." She responded.

Alice made my decision for me. I was going to ask Bella to the dance. If Bella said no, well, Alice didn't need to know about that, did she?

**Did you guys like it? How could I improve? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Okay, I have only have 2 reviews now and 64 hits! If I don't get 7 reviews(that means 5 more reviews) I will not update! Come on people! It only takes a few seconds! Here, If you don't want to take the time to review, copy and paste one of these messages! **

**I loved it:D**

**I liked it. :)**

**It was ok **

**I hated it. :(**

**iluvnickjoans and cassidyandlexie get little pretend parties for reviewing! Thank You! I loved you guys' storys! Thanks!**


	3. The Question

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned a horse. I don't. I wish I owned the world. I don't. I wish I owned Twilight. I don't.**

**Thank you thank you thank you to my WONDERFUL reviewers! I love you all so much! **

Bella's P.o.V.

I can't believe I agreed to that! He probably thinks that I'm justanother one of those girls and never even thought about me for asecond. I can't do this, I really can't!

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard Renee ask, "Do you feel sick?"

Maybe I should go home. I wouldn't have to ask Edward to the dance!I could just pretend to be sick and everything would be okay. No,Lauren and Jessica would still make me do it eventually. Oh, well,"I'm fine Mom."

"Okay, see you later! Bye!" she said.

"Love you, Mom. Bye!" I shouted as her car pulled away from the school."The torture begins, "I mumbled under my breath. Was it going to betorture? Only if he said no. What if he said yes? I hadn't thought ofthat. It would probably mean he was too nice to say no and didn'teven like me. That would be worse than him saying no. What if heactually like me? No, there are fifty other girls in the school hecould like, he couldn't like me.

…

Edward's P.o.V.Okay, today I'm going to ask Bella to the dance. What will I say?Bella, do you want to go to the dance with me, is too….straight-forward. Should I say, Bella, are you going to the dance?Do you want to go with me? No, I'll decide later, wait! When was Igoing to ask her? After school. If I asked her early in the day andshe said no, I'd be too upset to go through the rest of the day.Look, she just got out of her car.

…

Bella's P.o.V.I was picking up my books while I was thinking this. I looked up andsaw the usual mob of people waiting to go inside. Edward was sittingoutside the mob reading a book, actually he had been reading a book.Now he was looking up from it at me. Wonderful, he was smiling.Probably 'cause my clumsiness is so funny to him. Oh well, I decidedthat if I didn't ask him to the dance now, I'd be too chicken to do itlater. I walked up to him and he looked surprised.

Edward's P.o.V.Wait. She was walking up to me. Did she need help on her sciencehomework? I decided now was actually a good time to ask her. Iwouldn't have to pull her away from a group later."Edward?" she asked from a few feet away. I realized I'd been staringat her. Wonderful.

"Yes?" I wondered.

"Umm, uh, I need to ask you something," she said.

"Actually, I need to ask you something as well," I told her. Icouldn't change my mind now.

"You go first," she said.

"Okay, um, Bella? Would you like to go with me to the dance thisFriday?" I blurted. She looked surprised and paused. Those fewseconds were agonizing.

"That was what I was going to ask you!" she exclaimed, laughing. I smiled.BPOVI walked up to him. "Edward?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes?" he wondered.

"Um, uh, I need to ask you something." I said, scared. Dang it,Bella! Why did you just say that?

"Actually, I need to ask you something as well," he told me.

"You go first," I said, relieved.

"Okay, um, Bella? Would you like to go to the dance with me thisFriday?" he asked. Wait what? I was asking him, not the other wayaround. Oh my gosh. This is the best day ever and it's only 8:05!

"That was what I was going to ask you!" I said, laughing.

**Okay, now it's time to review! Tell me tell me tell me tell me! I need to know! Thanks again to my fabulous reviewers, Bailey, ****ReadingLove****MACullen****, RoXjUnKie, ****smartblond1064****iluvnickjonas****hiphopmojo****, and ****cassidyandlexi****! I hope next time I can get even more reviews!**


	4. The Dance

**FYI-I don't own Twilight!**

**I'm so sorry for the late update! This chapter was kinda hard to write, I still dont like it that much but I needed to post something. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. They are amazing! **

I rushed to the car, getting Renee to hurry.

"Come ON!" I yelled.

"Honestly, Bella, is it really necessary to be half an hour early?" Renee asked.

"Yes!"

…

We were there. As I walked in I saw Edward alone, sitting in one of the chairs set up against the wall. I wondered, why was he alone? Why was he so early? Not that when I saw him he wasn't always alone, it just seemed natural then, like, he was reading a book or the first one to eat lunch. Heck, I'm alone a lot in those situations. And I really don't mind it either, but Lauren and them always made me hang with them. I walked up to him and sat down. He actually looked happy when I did.

"Hey Bella," he said.

"Hi, Um, do you know what we're actually supposed to do at these?" I asked.

"No idea," he said smiling.

"Well, until we do, we could just talk?" I asked hopefully.

"Sounds good to me," he said.

"Okay, so, um, do you play any sports?" I asked.

"On a team? No, but at home we play base-ball a lot when Jasper and Emmet come over."

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, my sisters, Alice and Rosalie's boyfriends," Edward said.

"Okay, That's cool, most boys let sports run their entire lives." I said.

"No, I let music run my life," he said.

"Really? That's awesome. Do you play any instruments?" I asked.

"Quite a few, but I love the piano most. It's so beautiful and pure, but what about you?" He answered.

"Um, don't play any sports, I'm WAY to uncoordinated for that. I love music, but don't play any instruments. And, um, I like reading?" I ask said, wondering weather I should have said that or not.

"I know this sounds weird, coming from a guy, but I really like reading to," he said hesitantly.

"That's not weird at all. What- whoa! How did I miss all these people come in?" Practically the whole school was here now. Seriously, did they just appear out of thin air? We couldn't have been paying that much attention to our conversation, could we?

"Uh, do you want to dance?" Edward asked.

"I'm such a klutz I won't be actually _dancing_, I'll be hurting myself and anyone who gets too close, but I'll try." I said. We walked on to the dance floor, but basically the second we got on a slow song came on. I looked at Edward, we both shrugged. Took a few steppes closer to me and I put my arms loosely on his shoulders like I saw the girls around us doing. He put his loosely on my waist. Mimicking the couples around us, we started swaying side to side. It really wasn't as bad as actual dancing would have been, and I managed not to injure anyone. I didn't even really notice what song was going on, I was too mesmerized by the fact that I was actually dancing with him. With Edward Cullen for Gods sake! Man, I was the luckiest girl alive.

**What do you think? Is it terrible? Should they kiss? Should they get abducted by aliens? I NEED to know what you think. Oh, and does anyone want to do that beta thing for me? THANK YOU REVIEWERS!**

**JaspersAngel****Mrs.EdwardCullen16****slayer fire goddess****, Bailey, ****oh-my-edward****, Caroline, cassidyandlexi- you are all soo sweet thanks!**

**FictionalFanGirl****- no one is a vampire right now but Edward can still read minds ecept Bellas. Im glad you like the story!**

**SourAppleChica****- I'm sorry you didn't like it. I change povs 'cause I like that style of writing, though I didn't this chapter. Sorry I'm not great at grammer but im trying to get a beta. I'm also kinda only in sixth grade.**


	5. Five Years Later

**I'm really sorry about the lack of updates for _so_ long. The plot bunnies had run away. And I was lazy. I couldn't think of any way to continue their twelve year old life, I probably should have ended it there and made it just a four shot, but I promised another chapter, so here it is.**

Five years later

I was wondering why Edward hadn't picked me up this morning as I pulled into school. Today it has been five years since the day we went to that middle school dance together. Quite astonishing, right? Most couples in our school celebrate three-month anniversaries and stuff. This was WAY longer than that. I was a little early to school so I just sat in my truck, thinking.

I considered myself the luckiest girl in school. I not only had been with the boy I love for the longest, but by now every single one of the girls had recognized Edward as the most wonderful boy in the school. And he chose me. Me, the random girl nobody would look at twice. I WAS the luckiest girl in school. Brrrrring! Brrrrring! Ugh, the bell, I thought.

The day seemed like it was trying to annoy me, it went so slow. Edward never came, and I was worrying so much I didn't even notice what we were doing in class. As soon as I got home I called him and he didn't pick up. Couldn't he have left me a message or something? I went through my homework quickly and went to bed early, hoping tomorrow I could just forget about today.

He wasn't there the next day, either. I never had realized how dependant I had become on him. I began worrying and imagining that a serial killer had come and killed them all or that a meteor had hit their house. Or maybe a cereal killer had killed all their cereal. I decided to go to his house after three days. I'd been calling so much that it would have been the most annoying thing in the world if they were trying to ignore me, which I _really_ hoped wasn't the case.

Driving up to the house, I saw that it looked the same as always, big, white and big. So no meteors involved. What if he wasn't there? I knew I would probably be in an even worse state after I found out what was wrong with him, but I knew that there was no way I was going away without knowing now.

I walked up to the house and knocked, no one answered so I tried the door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked, so I went in. Everything was in perfect order, so I guess that meant no cereal killers either. I might have checked the cupboard for cereal fragments if I wasn't so scared for Edward. As it was, I saw that no one had been here for a few days and I was about to break down crying.

**Alright, there you go. It was kind of short, sorry. Thought it would be liked more than no story at all. There _will_ be another chapter. And I'm pretty sure it will come sometime soon. Maybe it will even be longer. No promises though, on either of those, but expcaily on that last one. But I've already got a good bit written, so it really shouldn't take long.**


	6. The Phone Call

Just then, the telephone rang. I wondered who would be calling. It wouldn't be any of them trying to call each other, because they would defiantly know none of them were here if they had been gone for a few days. And it most certainly wasn't me.

Curiosity got the better of me and I leapt up to get it. Before I could even say a word though, a voice said, "Hello?" There was no mistaking who that voice was. It sounded a hundred times more beautiful than normal, but I guessed that was because I missed him so much. "Bella?" How did he know it was me?

I was nearly speechless, but I managed to choke out, "Yes?" I know, brilliant right? Worthy of the best quotes of all time list.

"Hello, Bella. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before hand, but we moved to Italy. Carlisle got a job offer he couldn't refuse and we had to get there as quick as possible. Emmet and Jasper have moved too. I'm afraid there won't be any chance to visit." He said in a painfully beautiful voice.

"You're joking, right?" I asked, hopeful.

"No, Bella, I'm not."

"Why did Jasper and Emmet get to go?" I was tearing up.

"They are legally adults, I'm sorry."

I tried to speak, but all that came out were sobs. Then, my thoughts were so jumbled I don't think I could think of anything to say, even if I wasn't crying.

"I have to go. Goodbye." He had kept his voice monotone the entire time; I could only wish there was a hint of regret in it.

I would never see Edward again. He was gone. Forever. Not coming back. My brain wouldn't process it. He had to come back. I wouldn't be able to live without him there. He-he _had _to come back. I had to see him again.

**I know it was a day later than I told some people. And it's **_**really **_**short. But at least it's here. People, thank you so much for reviewing, it means an unbelievable amount to me.**


End file.
